Because I Love You
by yuyu-inuyashaluva
Summary: After 50 years, the NightWalker is once again reunited with his soulmate. While he struggles to reignite their passionate love, she unknowingly saves his humanity. Only problem is...she doesn't remember him...


_**BECAUSE I LOVE YOU**_

****

****

**_CHAPTER 1: It's Just The Rain_**

_**HIS POV**_

For the umpteenth time in my life, my heart began to beat.

It was because I saw her. I saw her in all of her beautiful glory. How long have I waited for her this time? It was close to 50 years. Fifty years and I was finally able to lay eyes on her. If I could, I would have cried at her beauty. I would have wept at her aura of confidence, and strength, but at the same time her shyness, vulnerability and all out sexiness. I could have allowed the sobs to wrack my body for eternity, just as long as I was able to hold her close to me. Just as long as I was able to run my hands along her body and smell the sweet sent that was her.

I ran, jumping from rooftop to rooftop as I tried to keep up with her as she ran. I stopped on top of a tall building, not even out of breath from my running. I stood at the edge of the tall building, looking over at her as she did her job. How she always moved with such grace and beauty, I didn't know. It always amazed me how she looked, talked, moved with such delicate strokes that it sometimes had me up for hours into the night just thinking about it. Even the way she acted had me spellbound by her.

I always wondered about the ways I would stumble across her. It would always be during errands, or my nightly walks-always plain coincidences. But over the lifetimes I've lived through, every time I would meet her the same way. But with the many times I've ran across her, I know that our meeting weren't coincidences, but fate.

I stepped closer to the edge of the building, not at all frightened by the height, and focused my complete attention on her. My chest couldn't help but swell in pride watching her. My little Spitfire was a police officer! It fit her perfectly. But then again, anything fit her perfectly. From the very first time I've met her; she'd always wanted to right the wrongs and had always been pissed off by the crappy police force. I watched her at work. My ears tuning in to the words she was saying. I watched as she slammed the man against the brick wall, twisting his arms behind his back, attaching handcuffs to both of his arms, all while she muttered his rights.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do will be held against you in the court of law…"

Her voice fluttered to my ears and caused a shiver to ripple through my whole body. I watched as she made sure the culprit's handcuffs were on tight, before she tuned into her radio. "I've got him, Mr. Hashi. We're at the corner of Lana Street and Ki Street." I heard a muffled answer before she spoke again. "Yes, Captain. He's already handcuffed." She seemed slightly annoyed when she said that. "He's admitted everything he's done, Sir, even about killing the girl…Yes, Captain…"

As she spoke, she was slowly making her way from the culprit who was still pressed against the wall. Soon, her back was too him, still talking on the radio. I could predict what was going to happen even before it even did. The man against the wall slowly, cautiously leaned away from the wall, edging his way away from her... Even from my position on the rooftop, my vision allowed me to see his intentions.

He was going to run.

I peered as close as I dared over the building, watching the criminal. I glanced from him to my love, trying to see if she noticed his movements. She didn't. She was still on the radio, talking to her superior. My eyes narrowed as I watched the criminal creep further away, a glint in his eye, a glint that said he thought he would get away. I mentally snorted. What a bastard; running to escape what was inevitable. My eyes wondered back to my love. She was still on her radio talking to her boss. She was completely oblivious to the culprit getting away. I shook my head, slightly disappointed. She should never have let her guard down.

The man inched closer away, moving faster the further he got. Did he really think that I would let him get away? Did he think that just because she didn't see him, that I didn't?

"Okay, Sir. I'll bring him as soon as possible. Have the interrogation team ready for him immediately. I want to get this over and out of the way quickly. I've had enough of this case." She turned slightly, her body almost facing the man shifting away. He froze, terror on his face. I froze, too. Wanting to see if she noticed yet. No, she didn't, and I noticed the man relaxed and started to move again.

"Alright, Sir, but we can finish that-"

A startled gasp cut her off and turned her to the direction of the man trying to escape. He apparently tripped over his own feet, and not having the balance of his hands, he stumbled-he didn't fall, but he gasped none the less. His eyes widened when he realized he'd been caught. He bolted.

"Hey," she yelled. "Stop right there!"

She was already on his heels, the bottom of her shoes pounding on the cement ground. I watched for a second on the rooftop, before I too, started to join in the chase. Bouncing from rooftop was effortless, especially if you've been doing it as long as I had. My eyes never strayed from the chase below. She was gaining on him. But still handcuffed, the guy could run. He glanced back once, seeing how close she was. They ran down the sidewalk of the night, avoiding light poles and late night pedestrians.

"Stop!" she yelled again.

I heard the yells coming from her radio, too. "Taja! What the hell is going on! Taja!"

_**HER POV**_

We neared a parking lot, getting closer to a group of trash cans that were coming into our way. The man avoided it, purposely kicking the can over and dumping all of the trash over the sidewalk in my way. I couldn't avoid it. I stumbled over the old mess, staggering and losing my balance. I fell, catching myself quickly before I was up again. I ran on. Stopping in the middle the parking lot.

"Shit," I cursed. Where the fuck did he go? I walked slowly, my breath coming out fast in white puffs. I pulled out my gun. He could be anywhere-waiting for me and then jump out. He was handcuffed but I still had to be prepared. This was a serial killer for craps sakes…and I let him go! How stupid am I? I sighed mentally, my eyes narrowing in the dark. I heard a noise from my left and my body reacted quickly. My gun was pointed and ready in a second, my eyes big with anticipation.

Nothing.

I glanced around quickly. He could be behind any car, watching me. My anger boiled when I imagined him laughing at my stupidity. "Come out!" I screamed into the cold darkness of the parking lot. "I know you're here!"

The startled voice of my boss on my radio scared the shit out of me. "What the hell is going on, Taja! Answer me!"

I didn't answer him. It was because of him that the killer got away in the first place. It was because of him that I was distracted. "I said, come out!"

"Taja!"

"Shut up!" I snapped at my boss, not even thinking of the trouble I would be in for that. I heard feet. I spun around and saw him running. "Gotcha…" I murmured, and started after him. He ran through the parking lot, trying to lose me by zigzagging through cars and changing direction. He wasn't going to get away this time. Hashi would kill me for it. He would tell me I was a real rookie and wasn't fit for this yet.

I ran faster. No, the bastard was not going to get away. But he was getting further and further away from me by the second. Where did he gain all of this knew speed? I ran faster. I didn't have training for nothing. I emerged from the parking lot and cursed. I nearly shot my gun in frustration. I had lost him. For the second fucking time that night, I had lost him.

I got my gun ready and looked around. He couldn't have gone far. I would have seen him retreating down the street. So he was in one of the alleyways. I approached one, my back leaning against the cement wall. I caught my breath. Stay clam. Stay clam. Don't look afraid and don't be afraid. My breath was coming out ragged. Tired. I was too tired. This guy actually took a lot out of me.

I took a deep breath and peeked into the ally. Immediately, a gun shot followed my movements. It wasn't my gun. He had a gun! I dived to the other side of the ally, avoiding a shot. I crouched low and peeked in again. I saw nothing. The bastard was probably hiding in a dark corner. "I know you're there!" I shouted to him from my position. "Come out with your hands up and we won't have a problem!"

Nothing in response.

"Hey! I don't want to hurt you!" That was a lie. I wanted to string him by the gentiles for killing those young, innocent girls.

This time, a response. One that wasn't clear.

"What?" I yelled at him.

"I said fucking no!" was the reply.

I sighed. I wasn't going to be able to do this on my own. I tuned in to my radio. "Hey, Hashi?"

I heard nothing but static before a response. "Taja? I'm sending back up already. You didn't answer me before, so I got worried."

I heard a small laugh from the ally. I peeked in again. Still, nothing.

"You have to have your men come and help you?" the voice mocked. "Can't do it yourself?"

I didn't reply. Never let them get under your skin.

"Taja, what the hell is going on?"

I turned my attention back to the radio. "Just send the back up, okay. I'll handle it until then." I sighed. I was lost. I couldn't just stay here and wait everything out like I was a coward. I was pissed. I allowed the culprit to take control of the situation. I looked up at the sky, seeing the moon. It was my only source of light at that time. Without it, I would be in darkness. Something wet and icy cold suddenly fell on my forehead. Great. It was raining. Raining in the middle of winter.

I gripped my gun and turned towards the alleyway. "Come out, or I'll drag you out."

"I don't think you can," was the reply.

I stood. It was now or never. I dived into the alley, and instantly, the shots were heard. I saw him-there, huddled behind the dumpsters. I shot at him, not knowing if I missed or made it. I stayed on the ground, my belly pressed against the cement floor. I threw a dumpster cover over at him, hoping to distract him. Finally, I heard a grunt of pain. Did I get him?

But I kept shooting. Bullets flying, rain failing, I kept shooting. And so did he. I jumped up, adrenaline rushing through my veins. A shock of pain slashed through my shoulder and I fell.

And then he appeared.

_**HIS POV**_

I jumped down as soon as the bullet hit her, not taking another chance. I heard her gasped from behind me but I didn't turn around. My eyes leveled with the man in front of me, staring at me in confusion. I could feel my anger burning me up. I could feel my eyes burn with the color red. How dare he. How _dare_ he hurt what was mine! I growled-low, threatening. I would kill him. When I saw the flicker of fear in his eyes, I knew my eyes were burning red with anger. I couldn't help but feel a sick pleasure at having him fear me.

Whoever hurt what was mine should fear me. My arm snapped out and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him close to my face. I only uttered three words.

"You. Will. Die."

The man pointed his gun at me. I smirked, feeling my fangs touch my lower lip. I easily slapped it out of his shaking hands. He thought he could kill me with human tools. I could have laughed. I did, actually. My hand pulled back and smashed him in the face. I watched, fascinated at how humans could shed blood so easily. I had barely touched him, but yet his face was finished. My hand pulled back, again. This time harder. My eyes glowed, my anger increased. I wouldn't have stopped if I didn't hear her voice.

"Put him down!"

I turned, doing as she said. I carelessly dropped the man. I saw her then, this close since 50 years.

And she was pointing a gun at me.

"Who-who the hell are you?" she yelled at me, over the now heavy falling rain. I looked at her. I looked at her soaked through uniform, clinging to her. I looked at her wounded shoulder, a small trickle of blood leaking down her arm. I looked at her soaked hair, pressed against her face, bangs sticking up from the rain. I looked at her eyes. Wide with determination and fear.

She didn't know who I was.

I felt a lurch in my chest-in my heart. She didn't remember me. Was I a fool? I knew she wouldn't remember me. She never did. I was always the one to tell her. And I knew I would have to do it soon. Very soon. I couldn't stay away from her that long. Now that I had found her again…

"Darn it! I said who are you!" she yelled again.

I noticed that she was holding her gun with one hand because of her bruise. I took a step forward and she cocked her gun.

"Don't move."

I didn't.

"Who are you?"

I didn't reply. With my ears, I heard the distant sound of sirens coming closer. So, back up was finally here…

"You don't want to answer, huh?" I watched, my eyes still semi-red, as she stood up on shaky legs, her gun still held high.

"You…you don't remember…" I whispered

_**HER POV**_

I stared at him in confusion.

Of course I didn't remember him. I didn't even know who the hell he was. Was I supposed to?

"I won't hurt you," he said.

He wouldn't hurt me? He wouldn't hurt me! "You dropped from the fucking _sky_!" I yelled at him. Letting him know that I didn't believe a word he said.

"I can explain."

His voice was soft. Leveled. Not crazy enough for a person to drop from the sky. I tightened my grip on my gun. But then again…it was always the quiet ones…and the ones who jump from the sky without breaking their legs, first. "You dropped from the sky," I told him again.

He took a step towards me and I took one back. I narrowed my eyes. "I'll shoot you if you come a step closer."

I shivered. From the cold. It was pouring and I was soaked, cold, and pointing my gun at a potential flying killer. I wanted to wipe the wet hair from my face so I could see him properly, but I only had one hand.

"I actually dropped from the roof, to be exact, my Spitfire."

I froze. Spitfire…_spitfire_…where I had I heard that name before?

"That's what I used to call you…" his voice rang and brought me back from my thoughts. I gasped. He was right in front of me. Before I could move, before I could even shoot my gun, he was on me. Arms warp around my waist, hands pulling the thick, wet hair from my face. It was then that I was able to see him. Violet eyes that were wicked as sin. They twinkled, as if laughing. Black, short hair matted on his head. I gasped. I've seen this face before.

"50 years," he whispered to me. "50 years and you're finally here…"

"Let me go…" My voice was soft, shaking, as if not wanting to obey.

His grip on me tightened. I gasped and started to struggle. Stupid. I was so _stupid!_ I let down my guard _again_…I'm probably going to die tonight. "I'm not going to hurt you. I swear it."

"Oh, I bet that's what they all say!" I snapped, still struggling. His hold was unusually strong-I could barely move!

That's when he kissed me. Hard. My eyes widened, I gasped, in complete shock. I felt one of his hands slide up my neck and cup my cheek. Then I screamed, but it was only muffled against his lips. When I didn't respond, his lips hardened, demanding that I take action in the intimate battle. I refused. His lips broke from mine and something like a growl was ripped from his mouth. I let lose a small whimper at the sound. Half afraid and half curious.

"You _will_ remember me," he snarled. His eyes flashed red and I was mesmerized. I couldn't move. And then I couldn't breathe at all when I felt his hot breath on my neck. Teeth followed. I jumped, petrified.

"Who are you!" I screamed in frustration.

He kissed me again. And this time I responded. My one hand wrapped around his neck, daring him to move away. I don't know if it was out of frustration or fear. Or maybe a loss of sanity to be kissing a man I didn't even know. But what I do know is that I liked it. No, I loved it. I loved how his lips were soft and crushing against mine. I loved how his strong hand pressed into my lower back, bringing me closer. I loved how he was so warm when it was freezing outside. I loved the feel of his tongue on mine. And, oh, god. I loved the fact that I didn't at all know this man and we were kissing. Standing in the middle of the night, rain pouring down like buckets- and we were kissing.

I loved _him._

The loud ringing of sirens brought me back to my senses. And from him. I wasn't at all horrified by what I just did. In all…it felt right. Like we belonged to each other. We stayed in each other arms for a second, before I pulled away. But…no. He grabbed the back of my wet neck and pulled me to him again. I swear to god, his lips felt like magic to me.

I suddenly pushed away, gasping as I stared at him. At the man I just kissed… "Why?" I thought aloud. "Why?"

The sirens were loud, just around the corner. It was my now unneeded back up. He stepped towards me again, and I didn't move. Couldn't move. I suddenly felt a light caress on my backside. My eyes widened in horror. On reflex, my hand shot out and slapped the shit out of him. Right across the face. I gasped, shocked at what he did. Shocked at what I did moments before.

He rubbed his cheek, a small smile on his face. I've never seen teeth so white. "Just like old times," he muttered.

A sudden seething anger built up inside of me. "Miroku…" I growled in anger.

A full blown smile came across his face as he grabbed my hand. "I didn't tell you my name…"

I stood, transfixed. I idly noticed the flashing of red lights behind me.

"We'll finish this another time, my Spitfire…" he brought my hand up to his lips, and kissed it. I shivered when I felt his teeth run across my hand. I swear I felt something like fangs. "I will find you." He dropped my hand. Slowly, as if he didn't want to, his eyes slid behind me. "Your backup is here."

I turned to look and saw that he was right. I saw Kouga, a friend of mine from the force hop out of the squad car, along with my boss, Mr. Hashi. I turned back…and saw he was gone.

"Taja, Taja! What the hell is going on here!" Mr. Hashi asked as he rushed up to me. "Are you alright?"

I nodded stiffly, my eyes still staring at the spot where he just was.

"Where the hell is the killer, Taja. Did you catch him?"

"I…yeah…" I answered. I pointed further into the alley and Hashi gave me a weird look before he walked to investigate. I felt a tugging at my arm. Kouga.

"Sango, you okay? We heard you had to chase him down."

"Yes…I lost him and …chased him here…"

"Oh, shit. Your arm is bleeding. Look, I'll give you a ride to the hospital."

I didn't reply. He tugged on my arm again. "Sango?"

"Yeah, um…I'm coming." I allowed Kouga to drag me to his car. I took a final look back. On a whim, I looked up. There…I…saw him. He was leaning over the rooftop of one of the buildings, looking down at me. "Kouga! Kouga, look, it's him it's-look!" I yelled. Maybe if someone else saw him too, I would be able to know he was real.

"What?" Kouga asked alarmed.

"There!" I pointed to the rooftop "He's right there!"

"I don't see anything, Sango."

"What?" I looked again. He was gone.

"But he was there!" I explained to Kouga's worried look. "I saw him…I swear…"

Kouga only shook his head. "Sango...you must be tired. And your wound is probably making you feel uncomfortable and you've been in the rain too long. It's the rain, Sango. Just the rain. Come on. I'll take care of you…"

…_another time, my Spitfire…_

"Yeah…it's just the rain…"


End file.
